


The Heart Of A True Tevinter

by Mistress Drossel Keinz (Code_Archangel_exe)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Dinner, Drinking, F/M, Family Dinners, First Meetings, Humor, Mages, Magisterium (Dragon Age), Magisters, Nobility, Rebellion, Sarcasm, Tevinter Culture and Customs, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age), Tevinter Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Tevinters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Mistress%20Drossel%20Keinz
Summary: A tale of an unexpected arrangement between the two biggest showoffs of Tevinter.





	The Heart Of A True Tevinter

If I might introduce myself to be the finest of literature that is my journal. Surprised I didn’t say diary are you? Just because I am third in line to become Empress does not mean I am all mamsy damsey! Oh, scratch that! I can’t bother to be so daft as to even try to seem important. Though, regardless to my attempts at avoiding the ever-growing spotlight, it seems that I am alas the only heir to my father’s seat in the Magisterium. Well, in all technicality the truth runs along the lines of the fact that I am the only heir deemed fit and able to accept such a position the basis that one must still remain living in order to fill such a role, and alas out of those heirs, I am the only one to meet that qualification. And before I send any more readers into a state of shock, mouths agape like a fish thrown on land, yes I am indeed talking about “that” Magisterium. Dreadful indeed is it not? The big bad Tevinter Imperium- Aha! On with the blood mages and demonic sacrifices, no? Well in fact, as shocking and contradictory to everything that you’ve Southerners’ have been force-fed to believe all your lives, As much as you might detest it, the truth of the matter is that, believe it or not we are not all that bad. Surely you couldn’t doom an entire country based solely on our undeniably grand history? Tsk, tsk. I wouldn’t be the slightest bit surprised. 

Well, as it seem I have yet again managed to fail at providing myself an introduction, in my own journal nonetheless, I’ve at least the audacity to do so now. I am Ahelis Lucanius, currently of Minrathous. A mage of rather astounding virtues indeed, ensured by the centuries of careful breeding and handpicked traits the aristocracy favours so much. Now where did I leave off? Ah, yes. I was just about to discuss some things. As you know, my father, Avitus Lucarius is indeed a magister. As much as others would think to disagree, my father and I do in fact get along quite well. Father and I tend to chat quite often, and are often considered to be desirably close to one another in terms of parental relations. That being said, most of my stature could not say the same. As I was saying, since my father and I are so close, secrets between us are nearly nonexistent. I can’t remember the last time anything my father had said or done managed to slip me, yet for some reason I have the feeling that something was going to happen..   
Tonight, it seems that House Pavus will be joining us for dinner. Normally I wouldn't bat an eyelash at the visitation of another family I have yet the luxery to meet, as more often than not our guests are mere strangers to me until we are clinking glasses around the dining table, yet something about this evening just seemed.. Off. The servants are working with a different air about them, and the decor is set in an unusually formal manner. This is simply far from different than the usual business and pleasantries often conducted over a meal. As time went on, the air only proceeded to thicken, and by the time I was told that our guests would be arriving shortly, it had already thickened enough that I could have cut it with a knife.  
I had just finished pinning my hair up. I was instructed to dress up tonight. Regardless of the feelings I have been getting, passing up the opportunity to show off the extensive range of style and elegance that defined every fiber that consisted of my wardrobe was simply something that I could never resist. I had selected one of my favourite pieces for tonight. A silken robe in a striking shade of midnight blue and accentuated by the striking gold trimming and silver embellishments across my bosom and creeping ever so delicately down my chest.Yet the exquisite piece, as absolutely elegant as it was, could be considered a bit.. Risqué, for the public eye. It tended to put quite the emphasis on my larger than average bust, and the Chantry sisters would condemn me on sight for the slit along the left of the robe, starting from the base of my upper thigh continuing to the floor, but I digress. This wasn’t a luncheon with the Archon. This was, after all, a meal taking place in my own home.   
By the time I had descended the staircase, it would seem that everyone, our guests included, had already been seated. I was of course quite embarrassed, specifically due to the fact that for some unknown reason my father decided not to send for me. Regardless of the embarrassment, there was not a chance that I would let anyone figure it out. I would simply walk in as if I were meant to be delayed. Fashionably late should I say? I was certainly fashionable.  
I could practically feel the eyes of every soul upon me as I entered the dining hall. As soon as I was within his line of sight, my father rose to his feet. “Ah, and there she is now!” ‘Were they talking about me..?’ I questioned to myself, “My darling daughter Ahelis!” Immediately following my father's’ introduction, two gentlemen seated at the table arose as well, following with a polite bow. My father proceeded to quickly usher me to the table, seating me directly to his left leaving me with the presence of a very dapper young man approximately around my age seated to my immediate right.   
The first few minutes resulted in a rather uncomfortable silence before my father's all too familiar voice announced the words we’ve all been so desperately waiting for: permission to begin dining. The silence had been replaced with the rhythmic clink of silverware before the other gentleman appearing to be about the same age as my father began to speak. “I am Lord Halward of House Pavus, and this young man is my son Dorian.” “The one and only in all of Thedas,” Dorian replied in quite the grandstanding manner if I do say so myself. “I am Ahelis Lucanius, as I am sure you have already heard, and it is a pleasure to meet you both,” I state in that grandstanding flair of my own, earnigh a barely audible chort from Dorian that caused me to smirk ever so slightly. “A pleasure,” responded the older gentleman.” Dorian seemed to not notice, appearing rather content on eating his meat. His father on the other hand wasn’t quite as amused based on the intense looks he shot at his son from across the table.   
This was just getting to be awkward at this point and I feel the urge to say something, anything really. Judging by the twitching of my fathers eyebrow after the look he gave me, he knew I was going to say something too. He knew how well my witty remarks turn out, and I saw him visibly wince as I opened my mouth to speak, yet instead I simply ended up taking a deep breath before licking my lips and closing my mouth again. Father looked quite relieved at this, though by watching him closely, he knew I was going to do something, and he wasn’t sure what that something might be. I was my father's daughter after all.  
After a bit of thought, I decided that taking action might be a bit more fun. I slowly and gently began to inch my foot increasingly closer to Dorians. Once within range, I gave him a subtle kick to the shin. He didn’t seem to notice, so I tried again using a bit more force, but again to no avail. I wasn’t giving up. One more time I thought, full power. One more kick, full power right below the knee and I had finally gotten a rise out of him. “Do you mind,” he responded in a quite obviously agitated whisper. “Aha! So the cat had finally decided to release your tongue now, did he?” My father was evidently regretting the fact that he somehow failed to see this coming. “If you have something to say, get on with it will you?” The increased volume and agitation remaining in the young Tevinters snappy reply made the upcoming situation inevitable. “I was merely attempting to get you to talk!” It was my turn to raise my voice. “And you thought that the best way to go about it would to plan an aggressive game of one sided footsie?!” We had finally reached a shouting volume it seems. The constant warning stares now apparent from both Lord Halward and my father only emphasised their disapproval of such a disgraceful display, by their own children nonetheless..   
Father had finally had enough so it seems, the uncharacteristically way he put an abrupt end to our little “fun” and bode the night farewell was honestly quite humorous in retrospect, alas it served its purpose, and that was all he cared about in the matter. At least I would get to retire to my quarters and enjoy the haven that was my balcony. At least that was the case until to my displeasure I would come to find that Dorian would be staying in the room directly next to mine. The one that shared the balcony. My balcony.   
Since the night was quite young due to the abrupt closure of our dining, I took it upon myself to indulge in some reading. Perhaps a mere six minutes into my book, if not less, and I would find my quiet disrupted. A knock. Where had the blasted noise come from? My door? Nobody was there. Since there was no knock to follow, I presumed to reading. I spoke too soon. No rest for the wicked,or so they say. This time the knock rang louder, but I found myself still unable to pinpoint it’s origin. Despite my search, I had been left empty-handed once more. That was at least until the knock rang once again. This time, with a voice. Dorian.  
“Seems the cat has your tongue this time hmm Miss Ahelis?” His voice was coming from the other side of the wall? “I’ve been attempting to read if you don’t mind.” “Aha, and now the young Ahelis knows what it’s like to be interrupted! Astounding isn’t it?” I can just picture the face he was making, that shite-eating smirk he wore so well. The bastard was only a year older too. “Do you expect me to apologize for mere conversation? All you needed to to was reply,” I snapped back. “Dear me, and here I thought we were becoming to be the best of friends.” How adorable, he is pretending to sound hurt. I think this may be a bit more amusing than I thought. The book can wait.  
“I am sorry to disappoint you so gravely Sir Pavus, shall I arrange a day off tomorrow? We could hold hands as we skip through the streets of Minrathous! isn’t it grand?” I am sure he was quite pleased that I finally decided to join in on the fun from the whole-hearted laugh I had received in response. “The daughter of Magister Lucanius and me? Why we’d be the talk of the year! Just imagine the scandal it’d cause!” I giggled at that. “The two finest specimens in all of Tevinter? I couldn’t imagine a more spectacular scene!”  
Our bickering was behind us, the possibilities ahead were splendorous, but what would the future hold? Friendship? Luxurious despair? Maybe both if we’re lucky. That is the true Tevinter dream, let me tell you.   
“Care to join me of the balcony?” he called. “Or I could simply burn a hole in the wall if you prefer, it wouldn’t be the first time!” He chuckled at that. I did as well, mainly due to the bit that my ‘joke’ was completely true. What can I say, a girl gets bored! ...and sparky. Oh the joys of being a mage in Tevinter. “Shall we spare the masons and share a drink instead? We can drink ourselves into a stupor., it’s been that sort of day.”  
With that I made my way to the balcony, my book long forgotten fluttering onto the floor in my haste. By the time I had opened the panel, the dashing Tevinter was already there. “You’re a quick one i see,” “They used to call me jackrabbit in school,” I replied with a wink. We both had a laugh at that as he handed me a glass. “Spirit 30:10. Only the finest for tonight.” “Might I make a toast?” I had a good one in mind, and seeing the glint in his eyes upon my pleading, I believe I’ll get my chance to share it. His face broke into a smirk, joining the content glint in his eyes. “So you’re not as serious as I thought. The way your father talked about you, you’d think you would have flown in on a griffon, killing the hearts of men left and right with a look, and killing the rest, well.. Literally.” He sighed, “That's a relief. You’re rather refreshing when you’re not utterly abusing my ankles with that devilish cick you have there, and you’re definitely no sight for sore eyes..” Did he just scan my knole body?! “That’s for sure,” he continued with a wink. He didn’t even try to be subtle..   
Bold. I like it.  
Anyhow, enough with my rambling. You have a toast to do.” I raised my glass as he cocked an eyebrow before following in suit, “A toast to fine wine and good company.” “That indeed,” he remarked. “Shall we proceed with drinking ourselves into a stupor? Tomorrow is certainly going to be.. Entertaining, to say the least.” Well that was unexpectedly depressing. Tomorrow should be better I’d think, but with that tone.. Perhaps the suffocating atmosphere from earlier had yet served it’s purpose.   
“What is so dreadful about tomorrow?” I questioned “Oh, well that’s when we-” “We what?” I interjected, I’m not a very patient person, especially when I am anxious. He gave me a weird look. Did I do something weird again? He hesitated, “Were.. were you truly not told?” He had a serious look on his face. His tone had become grim too. He looks like his father when he’s serious, it wasn’t a good expression. “I don’t believe so, no.” I replied weirily. “Well if you havent been told, I’m very surprised I have. Your father actually likes you.” He responded in both a pondering and shocked manner. “Dorian?” “Yes Ahelis?” “You’re not going to tell me are you..” He frowned. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to keep secrets from you, bit I don’t feel it would be right for you to hear it from me, you understand don’t you?” He looked genuinely worried.. Now I’m worried. I sighted, taking a swig of spirit. Damn, this man has fine taste. “I quite get it,” I say, feeling the warmth of the liquor slowly spread throughout my body.  
It was getting late by now, having a brief and much needed subject change, some hours had since passed by as we aimlessly chatted about this and that, refilling eachother’s glasses when they had been thoroughly emptied before chatting some more. Eventually, the time had dawned on us, along with the spirit reveling in full effect. With a cheeky grin and a devilish smirk in turn, we parted ways, retiring for the night. We are going to have one hell of a hangover.. Someone call the herbalist.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the dragon age franchise or any of its characters. I only own my original characters.


End file.
